pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Danville and the Tornado
Danville and the Tornado is a longer episode because it is a special, making the episode it is paired with, The Thrift Shop shorter. It is the 42nd episode of Season 31 on Disney and the 56th on Nickelodeon. Doofenshmirtz's retired Gloom-Inator goes out of control as it creates the biggest tornado in the history of Danville. Every citizen tries to flee. Episode Summary Doofenshmirtz is adopting a kitten, even after his tragic kitten backstory. He brings the kitten home and the kitten begins to play with his Inators. He accidentally fires the Gloom-Inator too many times, however and a tornado is created. Doofenshmirtz knew this was bad, even for him. He decided it was his duty to alert the town of the oncoming tornado, since this was his mess. Phineas and Ferb are inside with Buford, Baljeet, and Irving. Candace wondered why they weren't outside, and Irving pointed outside where the clouds seemed to be getting darker...and greener. Suddenly the TV flicked on and Doofenshmirtz's face was on it. He was alerting the town of the tornado and he was telling everyone to get out of town. Linda and Lawrence quickly sent Baljeet, Buford, and Irving home. They ran as rain and hail began to pour. Lawrence told the kids to pack a suitcase and quickly head for the car. Phineas and Ferb didn't listen. They were outside building a device to save abandoned people in the storm and bring them to their Ultra-Shelter. Linda and Lawrence were surprised to see the boys building this, but there was no time. Phineas told his family to get inside. It was roomy and comfy with plenty of activities...but no refreshments, as Candace complained. Ferb added a soft serve ice cream machine, a soda machine, and a nacho maker. Candace was satisfied. The boys then went off in their Ultra-Safe-Rescue-Pod to save some citizens. When they got into town they saw the tornado approaching. This wasn't good. It began to swallow up most of the town. Phineas knew to act quick. They saved some citizens downtown, then headed for the suburbs, where they knew more people would be needed to be saved. Their first victims were the Van Stomms. The tornado was approaching their house and they were just getting in the car. They used their claw and grabbed the family. They put them in their pod and used the teleporter in their pod to send them to the shelter along with some other citizens. The whole town was pretty much in the shelter, except for one soul. They took a roll call. They were missing Heidi. Heidi's family became very worried. Phineas said he would go find her. Alone. Ferb offered to come, but Phineas said no. Baljeet wanted to come (because he liked Heidi and Heidi liked him back), but Phineas also said no to him. Phineas headed off to find Heidi. Alone. Ford thought he was crazy, but Russell told Ford he was doing something good. Ford wondered who Russell was and Isabella explained to Ford about the one Halloween Russell and his family made a haunted house. Phineas saw the tornado nearly yards away. There wasn't much time left. He saw Heidi in a pile of ruble. The tornado was approaching the pile. Heidi was screaming her lungs out. Phineas quickly rushed to the rescue. Too late. Heidi went into the tornado with the ruble. Phineas thought through this and decided to go after her. Heidi was knocked out unconscious and was flying around in the tornado. Phineas grabbed Heidi with the claw and headed back to the shelter. Heidi began to wake up. Everything was distorted to her and everything had an echo sound to it. Heidi's family was happy to see her okay, minus the big bruise on her forehead. Phineas and Ferb then decided to help out Mayor Roger repair the town. Everyone thought it was a great idea and the entire town spent the rest of the afternoon fixing the town. Songs *''I Believe We Can'' *''This Tornado'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *'Linda': "C'mon boys, you're way too young to be doing this!" *'Phineas': "No we're not!!!!!" Ferb's Line *"Let's do this, Phineas!" *"I'll come save her" Whatcha' Doin Isabella Perry's entrance to lair None Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz buys a kitten Continuity *Russell is seen again ("That's the Spirit!") *Doofenshmirtz buys a kitten after his kitten backstories ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford"), ("Spa Day") *The Gloom-Inator is used again ("Leave the Busting to Us!"), ("Spa Day") *I Believe We Can is heard again ("Summer Belongs to You!") Allusions *'The Wizard of Oz': Phineas sees a witch and a guy riding a bike in the tornado *'Mary Poppins': Phineas also sees a woman with an umbrella in the tornado Category:Season 31 Category:Special episodes